Old Serects Reveled
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: What if Sara & Warrick had met before she came to Vegas & they had eight kids together. They had thought that they were dead until now. Can they save their kids especially their youngest? Read & find out. Possible sequel. Not Bet'ed. X-over with CSI Miami & NY & Law&Order:SVU
1. Preface

Hello everyone,

I thank you all for choosing to read this story and welcome back to the ones who have started to read it from when I first posted this. I know that this website does not like people to write author notes if they are not a chapter but I have decided to do this for all of my stories just to explain a few things.

I have decided that for those who have already read this to re-edit all of my stories and I will also write a new chapter before I do posting though this story will not because I have finished it in less people would like for me to post a sequel.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do however own any songs that are throughout the story.

Though all rights are reserved on anything related the respective television or movie there is none on any of the songs because all songs in any one of my stories belong to me and I hope you guys enjoy them.

I have decided to explain a few things so that I don't have to later so each one of these will have a slight difference than others. This one is for my _CSI_ story titled '**Old Secrets Revealed**'.

Along with CSI it also includes the shows, CSI: Miami/NY, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, along with names from the following anime; Cardcaptor Sakura, Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. This is a major AU from all the series and the timelines are different as well. If you have any question what so ever as I post the chapters please let me know and I will answer them as best as I can, please don't be afraid to ask them.

**Summary: **Whole story is posted. Sara and Warrick have known each other since meeting on a high school field trip and met again in college. They had eight kids that to this point they believed to be dead though seven out of eight they have no memory of until meeting them twenty years later. Re-editing

Also because this mainly takes place in Las Vegas I have decided to post it under CSI instead of Crossover.


	2. Prologue

**I hope that I have improved this story when you read it again if you already have. For new readers if there is any I do hope that you enjoy this as well.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

Prologue

(CSI: Las Vegas Crime Lab/Break Room)

(Normal POV)

"Hey, has any one of you seen Sara or Warrick by any chance, they're both late?" Night shift supervisor Gil Grissom asked, walking into the break room holding some pink slips in his right hand and folders in his left.

"I've seen Warrick earlier. He was in one of the lay out rooms, finishing his case from yesterday, but not Sara yet," Greg Sanders answered, pouring the last of his coffee down the sink.

Shortly after that Sara Sidle walked into the break room and paced a couple of times in front of everyone. Her face was as white as a ghost and she also looked really frantic with her hair dishevelled. She looked around the break room looking lost, like she couldn't or didn't know what she was looking for. She quickly sat down on the couch beside Catherine Willows, but quickly got back up right after and went to stand by Nicholas 'Nick' Stokes.

"Nick c... can you pl... please get Warrick quickly, a... and ask him to meet me in one of the video/visual ... labs?" Sara asked, a bit shakily surprising everyone.

"Sure thing," Nick answered getting up, as Sara walked right back out of the break room.

Before she got very far down the hallway though, she turned around and asked Catherine, "Also do you mind if you can get Archie please and have him meet us in the video/ visual room too and thank you."

Everybody did what was asked of them from Sara, without any questions, because this didn't happen very often so they wanted to help in any way they can without questions. It didn't take them very long to find Warrick or Archie, but as soon as they took the two to Sara, she told them all to leave. They did leave, but they didn't go very far from the lab. Sara could tell they were there, but didn't say anything.

"Why did you ask for the two of us?" Warrick Brown asked, thinking he might know why because of something that had showed up on his laptop the previous night.

"In the mail I got last night this came in it and it has yours and my name on it," She answered lifting up an envelope from the desk.

* * *

**Hey I hope you all liked this new one. It's not that much different, but I think it's better than before. Please review, of how you liked/hated it. Well that's it for now. **

**Serenity**


	3. All the Players Start Coming Forth

**So I hope you all enjoy the chapter you are about to read.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

* * *

Chapter One

All the Players Start Coming Forth

(Miami Crime Lab)

(Day Shift /Break room)

Everybody had arrived a bit earlier than they needed to, but had a feeling that it was for a good reason. They were waiting in the break room; there were no new or old cases as of this moment that they knew of, which made it confusing with the feelings they have. There was only one person missing from the group and that was Calleigh Duquesne. She wasn't late, but they were surprised she wasn't there yet which was very unusual. She was usually the first person there in the last few months and was already making good coffee for the team. About ten minutes later, she walked right past the whole group without looking up from being on a fast track to somewhere, with a small rectangular package under her right arm. She first stopped in a lab that they could see Maxine Valera in and passed off a veil of what looked like blood. After that she went straight to one of the main computer labs, where Dan Cooper was doing something for another team.

"Hey Calleigh, what are you up to?" Ryan Wolfe asked, following in behind her.

"I got this tape, and veil of blood, in my mail this morning," Calleigh answered, opening the package and handing what looked like a CD to Cooper, "Sorry but I need you to look this over right away."

"Um… sure," he answered, switching it with the one already in the computer.

Once the CD was loaded it was dark for a few seconds and then there was a really bright light and it showed you a big open space located somewhere. It wasn't until they head a big bang like a heavy metal door closing and it sounded pretty close to a ship yard or a certain type of warehouse. Though when Cooper quickly enhanced the audio once the rebound sounds ended they could hear water running like waves, along with a few ship horns blowing. A few lights then came on well along the walls light's went off and in the middle of the screen from the set up you could see a girl around twenty years of age or younger; she almost looked to be fifteen or sixteen when you looked closer towards her face. Her hands were chained above her head with a small space between them. From the metal maniacal around each of her wrists you could see blood flowing down her arms and bruises forming around them as well. Her forehead was also covered in bruises with a long cut going from the corner of her right eye following her cheek bone down to the center of her throat. That looked like it had started to worsen when you looked even closer to her body; though you could see with her clothes that she must have a few underneath and they were bleeding as well from the stains showing up.

Picking up her phone Calleigh dialed a number that she hadn't in a very long time, "Hey Sara did you get a package in your mail this morning?" Calleigh asked when Sara picked up on the other side.

"**Yah I did, it was for both me and Warrick, Why?**" Sara answered hoping that she was wrong with what she was thinking that Calleigh could be calling about.

"What about a blood sample by chance?"

"**Yeah, I gave it to Mia, to look over it and she should have an answer pretty soon,**" Sara answered now knowing that this was really happening, "**Wait a minute her she comes now**"

"What did she get?"

"**She got it tied to a Serenity Tina Wolfe, but what does this have to do with us and could she be a relative of Ryan?**"

"Same here, did you get a call from Olivia yet?" Calleigh asked as she looked at a piece of paper just given to her by Valera.

"**No, but I'll call you if she does.**"

They both hanged up at the same time, each looking at their own phones for a while before doing anything else. Calleigh went back to the computer lab that she left as she called Sara and sat down in the chair beside Cooper. Everyone else had stayed there just looking at the screen from where it was paused. Though she didn't touch the computer she just stared at it like the others and looked closely at it in general to see if she could notice anything else. The rest of the team left her alone in there and walked back to the break room to talk quietly about what they had just seen and to see if they could figure anything out themselves.

* * *

(New York Crime Lab)

The supervisor of the number one team in the New York crime lab walked down different hallways looking in different labs and offices to find someone. Not having any luck he started to walk back to his own office, so that he could try calling the person he was trying to find. Before he reached it though he spotted Danny Messer in the lab across from it and walked in to ask him.

"Hey Danny… by any chance do you know where Stella is?" Mac Taylor asked, Danny Messer.

"No, she went to the police department, to talk to a fellow cop, she knows," Danny answered, looking at a file in his hand, before looking back up.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

"Sorry but no, do you have any thing for me on the case we're working on?"

* * *

(New York: SVU)

Stella Bonasera and Olivia Benson walked down to where Olivia could only trust one person, to look at a blood sample for her off the books. When they had each gotten their own package they called one another right off the spot. From there they had looked at the contents and explained to one another. One would take something out and explain it and then the other one would explain a different thing they found. Olivia knew that she could trust Stella, but because of it being addressed to the two of them, she could only trust her coroner to look at everything. Malinda Warren knew a little bit about Olivia's past compared to the others that worked with her and would know the importance of not letting anyone know what was going on. Hopefully whatever this was they could finish it before anyone would ask them questions.

"Sorry Stella I trust you, but I can't have this compromised?" Olivia said, walking through a set of doors, with Stella right behind her, "Plus with you already here we can just do it all at once instead of you taking it all the way back to the crime lab.

"That's okay," Stella replied, staying close to Olivia, so she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

(Half an hour later)

"This can't be possible can it; she died when she was six?" Stella and Olivia said, at the same time.

"Sorry ladies but she's alive," Milinda answered, after handing a file to the two ladies each.

Olivia fished out her cell phone and called Sara. Not long after they decided that everybody in New York who worked with her and Stella, would leave on the first flight to Las Vegas. After that they both ended the call.

* * *

(Miami/ New York Crime Lab and S.V.U Headquarters)

"Everybody you need to pack up your bags, were all going to Las Vegas," Calleigh, Olivia and Stella said walking into their respective parties.

* * *

**I hope that you have all enjoyed this new updated chapter. Please read and review.**

**Serenity**


	4. The Unknown Party Begins

So here is the new chapter two and hopefully you all enjoy it. Plus I have changed a few character ages mainly Lindsey who is going to be twenty years old along with the character Serenity and siblings.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**See Preface

* * *

**Spoiler:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Unknown Party Begins

(**Las Vegas National Airport**)

It was four hours ago that she had received the call from her four friends that they would all be there along with the teams they had been working with for a very long time. Though what she didn't know well talking with them was that they were all going to be arriving on the same charter flight accept for Calleigh's group who were coming from Miami. She had gotten three limos for each group and they were all waiting out at the south side entrance and she was going to head back to the lab with Calleigh's group because she wanted to speak with her about a few things. At first she when she headed out to the airport she was going to bring Warrick along with her, but thought it was better that he stayed behind and fill their team in a bit about what was going on if he could. So with that all going on she had made it to their gate just as she saw Calleigh come out with who she believed to be Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Alexx Wood, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, Dan Cooper, Maxine Valera and Frank Tripp. Not long after she saw the other two groups following behind who she noticed was Stella Bonasera, Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes, Donald Flack, Adam Ross, Sid Hammerback, and Peyton Driscoll. Right behind them was Olivia Benson with Elliot Stabler, Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Don Cragon, and Casey Novak.

"Hey everybody, I'm so happy you could all come," Sara said, quickly hugging Calleigh, Olivia, and Stella a little bit surprised to see that they had brought everybody they worked with when they got closer and she knew that she had thought right about who they were.

She knew that the Calleigh, Olivia and Stella were coming and was able to get rooms saved on the business expense for them. Who knew that she would have to use her accounts from her parents that no one knew about besides her and Warrick. At least she could finally start using the money for something that wasn't for them. So this was making her a happy person that it wouldn't all go to waste and at the same time she didn't think she would need to save it for her own kids. If she was really alive she would start putting money on the side for her right away.

"So are we," Calleigh answered, for everybody, "Plus I do hope that it's okay that we brought the rest of our team?"

"Yeah I have no problem with it… also before we introduce everybody, I think we should go to the diner for some lunch," Sara replied, leading everybody outside, "Also my team will be meeting us there and during that time I will set up some more rooms for everyone."

* * *

(**Diner**)

While Sara went to pick up her friends the team had decided to head over to the diner they would normal eat during break times or even for an early breakfast. It took them a while to get a table that would site everyone or at least have them all near each other, which was really unusual for this time of day. At least for Sara and her crew, they could usually get a table very quickly. They would always get the same table at the same time, so much that the table was always reserved for them in just the time slot around dinner. The rest of the Las Vegas team was already sitting at their table, where there were a few extra seats. It had been a while sense Sara had seen Calleigh, Olivia, and Stella. The last time she remembered seeing all three of them was, about a year ago. She was really happy that she was finally able to see them once again. Though she wished it was under some much better circumstances all around, especially with finally meet everybody her friends worked with over the years. Just like with how she considered that everyone she worked with was a family more to her instead of as colleagues. She had also heard the same from these people in how they felt about the ones they worked with closely.

"So who is everybody?" Sara asked no one in particular, after everyone put in their order.

"Why don't you start?" Calleigh replied taking a long sip from her ice water.

"All right here starting from my right is, Gil Grissom, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, Jim Brass, Mia Dickerson, Mandy Webster, Wendy Simms and Sofia Curtis," Sara said even more surprised that she saw Mia, Mandy and Wendy there as well, "Your turn up next Calleigh."

"At the table right behind us to the right you have clockwise, Horatio Caine, Eric Delko, Alexx Wood, Ryan Wolfe, Natalia Boa Vista, Dan Cooper, Maxine Valera and Frank Tripp" Calleigh replied, "How about you Olivia?"

"Well starting with my partner you have Elliot Stabler, Fin Tutuola, John Munch, Don Cragon, and Casey Novak at the table to the left of theirs," Olivia said, "Now next up is Stella."

"Well at the table to the right you have here is Mac Taylor, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes, Donald Flack, Adam Ross, Sid Hammerback, and last but not least Peyton Driscoll" Stella replied, with a little bit of attitude when she said Peyton's name.

* * *

(**Las Vegas Crime Lab**)

She laughed when she thought about it, at the same time in which everybody else started to laugh. Then just before all of their meals arrived they started to get to know each other and Sara caught up with the girls. There food didn't take long to come after they thought and once they finished talking they started to eat. So they quietly ate without talking so they could get straight to business, then once everyone was finished they headed towards the crime lab. It was only about ten minutes away which made it easier sense they could walk there and back. Once they got in, they all headed towards the Video/Visual lab.

Finally reaching the room it turned out that Archie Johnson was there already and was looking over all the video feeds that all four females got. On the screen in front of him there was a link for them to click on. Not wanting everyone to see and because they couldn't all fit, Sara had everyone but Warrick, Calleigh, Olivia and Stella stay with her. Once everyone else was in the break room she went and took Archie's seat. The other four moved and stood around her. She really didn't want to turn it on, but she knew she had to. What they saw next surprised them all.

"**Hello everybody… I see you all came to Las Vegas and it is so good seeing you all together,**" a voice said and they could tell that it was a male, "**What … you think I can't see… well surprise I can. Sara, Calleigh, Olivia, Stella, and Warrick you all should know who this might be.**"

With that the view changed to a twenty year old girl. Her face had many dark and light bruises along her faced and neck with a few scratches that had a bit of blood coming from a few deeper ones. There was also what looked like a rubber bar, going length wise in her mouth. Along her neck going in different directions and different lengths were shallow and deep cuts bleeding a bit. Some of the deeper ones that was closer to her neck line were bleeding heavier to the point where it ran down freely to her chest. Though they couldn't see what was on the rest of her body, because of the outfit she was wearing. Her hands were chained above her head and she also had bruises and cuts on her arms. Her feet were hanging in the air about an ½ inch to an inch off the ground. This made everybody feel sick to their stomach. Everybody that the guy mentioned, thought really hard, but they couldn't figure out who she was or who she could possibly be.

"**Let me guess no one knows, or can think of who it is, well let me give you a hint, all five of you were at her birth… twenty years ago,**" The man said, from behind the camera they all guessed.

"No it can't be, we were told that she was dead... that she died half an hour after I birthed her because of weak lungs," Sara said jumping up off of the chair and put her hands over both of her eyes.

Warrick put both of his hands on each shoulder holding her close. Everyone was stock still and didn't notice that the two ended up walking into the hallway. He quickly made sure she was okay and continued holding her until everyone else started moving again. After awhile everyone from her team turned towards her and Warrick with shocked looks on their faces. They had walked up to the window to make sure everything was okay still, when that last fact was told.

"**Well do you guys know who her parents are? It shouldn't take you guys this long,**" The voice said.

"This guy is driving me insane," Greg said, who had heard everything being said from the break room like the rest of the group, "Does anybody have, any idea who she is?"

"She's our daughter," Sara replied, leaning on Warrick.

Boy was everybody definitely surprise from that statement. No one had any idea that Sara had a child let alone was seeing Warrick. The only people who did know were Warrick, Calleigh, Olivia and Stella; they were all just as shocked but on a different level. All five of them really thought that Sara's and Warrick's daughter was dead.

"**Before I go I would like to recite you this,**" The man said, "**I gave you her blood, now look everywhere it leads you, and you might find her... but look fast, or you might find her dead.**"

* * *

**That's it for now. It should be getting longer real soon. Hopefully in the next few chapters or so, they will be to your liking in length. Well hope you guys liked it. Please review, good or bad.**

**Serenity**


	5. Pieces Start Falling into Place

**Thank you to everybody that has reviewed now and in the past as well, I do appreciate them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**See Preface

* * *

**Spoilers: **See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

* * *

Recap:

"**Before I go I would like to recite you this,**" The man said, "**I gave you her blood, now look everywhere it leads you, and you might find her... but look fast, or you might find her dead.**"

* * *

Chapter 3

Pieces Start Falling into Place

(**Video/ Visual Lab Las Vegas**)

"**You should look everywhere in books, magazines or even in the computer, you should find something or another on her… or even better yet your co-works only child,**" The guy said after awhile, when no one moved, "**I'll put it on one of your other computers for you. Also just because I'm giving you guys some things. It doesn't mean you will find her if at all, so look hard and quick.**"

"Do you guys still remember the name you had given her by any chance?" Archie Johnson asked, not noticing that the screen was still turned on but on the screen was a still shot of the female as he pulled up a program.

Everyone looked at each other, thinking hard to see if they could remember her name that far back. Not long after Warrick spoke up and replied with the name Serenity. He moved Sara to the seat again and had her sit back down well they all talked quietly. She started to cry not long after she sat down, after awhile Warrick was able to calm her down and let her know that everything will work out in the end. Once the guy had finally stopped talking, she leaned her head back onto the chair and closed her eyes once again. Warrick picked her up and carried her to the break room, then laid her down on the couch, and then he headed back to the rest of the group. As he was taking her over to the room the screen turned black.

* * *

(**Hospital/Inside Computer Lab**)

Well that was happening Archie quickly went to the computer and typed in Serenity's name into it and got a result as Warrick sat in a chair behind him. Nothing specific had showed up at first because they had been given many different Serenity's. With that Dan Cooper moved behind him when he was curious in how the newer versions of the machines worked and had a few ideas after awhile. He looked at the system Archie was using and added a few more suggestions for Archie to add. When they found what they thought to be the right Serenity it turned out she had worked for the CIA and FBI, with a little bit of work with the NSA. Along with other places such as Bars, clubs, and many more low key jobs. Some of them she still worked for, but most of them she had quit quickly. When Archie was able to get into the CIA database, he quickly looked up her file, which was very long compared to most other people. When he had found it and got it opened, he read it out loud what he was looking at.

"Serenity Kiera Tina Wolfe, worked for the CIA at the age of nine until she had turned fourteen, she also does a few cases here and there with them still. She then worked for the FBI, for two years, then started to work at clubs, and bars," He finished, "She worked in many places, such as P3, owned by a Piper Halliwell, husband Leo Wytte, sister Phoebe and half sister Paige Mathews. She has also worked for a guy named Adam Kane, who also worked with a Shalimar Fox, Brennan Mulwray, Jesse Kilmartin, and Lexa Pierce."

"Is that all it says... Archie, or can you get any more information by chance?" Nick asked as he heard everything well walking by.

With that Archie looked up to see who everyone was in the room. It felt like it was getting really crowded and he didn't like it. In the lab he saw Warrick, Nick, Calleigh, Stella, Olivia, Cooper and also Catherine. Though when he glanced around some more he also noticed that there was a lot of people from all four teams trying to stand around the lab door. Thinking of a better way knowing that no one would move, decided that he would take them somewhere else where everyone could be there to see and hear what he had to say. So with that he saved a few things and started to pack up a bit surprising everyone. Not knowing what was going on but they decided with what they did know so far, they would all just follow wherever he was going.

"Sorry guys, but that's all I can find on this computer," he replied finishing packing everything up, "But I still have to look some more files from whoever that guy was, because he has just sent me a few more."

* * *

(Break Room)

_'__I can't believe she's alive, why did the doctor's lye to us?__'_ Warrick thought, walking into the room followed by Ryan.

He had left as soon as Archie started to pack things up, so he would wake Sara who had fallen asleep. As he was doing that Ryan walked over to the coffee pot and poured enough coffee for everyone. She left them on the table not knowing who exactly drinks coffee, but didn't think it would hurt. Slowly everyone who wasn't with Archie had came into the room and grabbed a cup for themselves, then stepped out into the hallway so there was room for everyone else.

No one would say a thing well they were all getting their drinks and moved out also into the hallway to make room for others. Quietly most of them were thinking along the same line that a lot more was going on besides their friends finding out that a certain girl was still alive. They had to find this Serenity if it was the last thing they did and make sure that she was okay from whatever was going on. It would be really hard for both Sara and Warrick, hopefully they could keep it calm over the process. All of them were pretty sure they could though with them working close together. If they couldn't find her, who knew what would happen with the two. Well they were thinking to themselves Archie walked their way and let them know that he was ready and if they could follow him. He led them to a pretty old part of the building that not a lot of people went too much in less they needed to go get some more quiet. It had all of the same machines as the newer part and had twice the size. It looked like a huge conference room that could hold everyone here in it and double. They all grabbed a seat and just stared at the screen that expanded the whole back wall. On screen there was four small ones on half, but big enough for everyone to see without a problem. Then on the right side was a picture of a girl who looked about fifteen.

On the top left corner was info on the girl that let them know a few things about her. It looked a lot like this, which a lot of people had it passed in a file:

Birth Name: Serenity Kiera Tina Wolfe

Date of Birth: August 21st, 1990

Home Town: Lexington, Kentucky

Eye & Hair Color: Sky Blue eyes, with gold and silver flecks around the pupil with a silver out lining the iris

Amber Brown hair with black, red and blonde natural highlights

Height: 5" 3'

In the square box on the right side of it, had CIA in it with the number of years she was serving for it and was surprised at the age she started. Below it was the FBI with the same info as well as the one to the left and it had NSA in it stating the same thing. Each of them she started working one year after the other, but she continued with the other two at the same time. It wasn't until she was nine that something had changed and it was that she went on some type of undercover mission until she was in grade ten. Nothing was told of what it was consisted of or even why she was even working for these people with her being so young. None of them had ever heard of something like this happening in all their lives and it scared them to think of what was going on. It also showed that she did it with three other people.

When Archie and Cooper typed in more words in the search perimeters the information based in her working info was gone and just her picture on the right side was still there. Under her personal information that was still there in the top left corner underneath had four squares with four different things typed there and it showed:

* * *

**Feral:** (Mixture of Animal & Human DNA)

**Feline:** cat, tiger, lion, leopard, lynx, cougar and cheetah DNA

**Reptuses:** snake DNA

**Canine:** wolf and fox DNA

**Cervines:** deer DNA

**Aves:** Hawke, Eagle and Owl bird DNA

* * *

**Elemental:**

**Electricals:** can absorb and channel electricity

**Thermals:** can absorb and control fire or cold

**Sonics:** can control sound waves

**Aquaticals:** can control water

**Meteorologicals:** can control weather

**Geologicals:** can control earth

* * *

**Molecular:**

**Intangibility:** ability to pass through solid objects

**Imperviousness:** ability to increase her mass so she can be invulnerable to projectile weapons

**Invisibility:** ability to project an aura that renders her invisible

**Propulsive:** ability to move at high speeds

**Gravitative:** ability to manipulate gravity

**Stasis Suspension:** ability to slow down time

**Multiplication:** ability to transform into any human forms and creatures

**Teleportation:** ability to teleport anywhere she desire

**Regeneration:** ability to heal and repair tissues and limbs

* * *

**Psionic:**

**Telepath:** can read and alter other people's thoughts

**Telekinetic:** can move solid objects with her mind

**Tele-Empath:** can feel and to various degrees, manipulate the emotions of others

**Tele-Cybers:** can mentally connect with machines and control them

**Precognitive:** is able to receive visions

**Illusionist:** can create and project illusions to other people

**Astral:** can project her consciousness elsewhere

**Postcognitive:** is able to receive visions from the past

**Multi-Dimensional:** can create dimensions

At that point Sara who didn't wake up on the walk over so she was leaning against Warrick at the time ended up waking up and quickly cleared her eyes. She looked straight at Warrick with the look he knew all too well, when she heard what Archie was explaining about the girl in general. He quickly gave her a look back and they both stood up. They walked out into the hallway once again and talked to figure out what they really wanted to hear. Who would have thought that their daughter would actually still be alive after all these years? It made no sense from what they could remember from twenty years ago, this shouldn't be possible. Though if she really was and these people weren't joking they couldn't wait to meet her, she sounded like a nice girl from what they had all found out these last few days. From there they decided for the time being it was better if they heard anything and everything about this Serenity girl. Walking back into the room with everyone else they were just in time for Archie to tell them more about her.

"She's what some people call, a New Mutant from the time she was born as far as doctors could tell. She has many different types of powers and more than most people are known to have. She was noticed by a place called Genomex, before it was destroyed in early 2003. That's when an Adam Kane had found her and after that no one heard from her for three years." Archie said, after awhile, "She's also a witch, a demon, and war lighter, but I have no clue what a war lighter is."

"It's where, a child parent's are a white lighter, and the other one is a dark lighter," Sara answered, for everybody making them jump a little, "I'm a white lighter, and Warrick is a dark lighter, she got all her mutant powers from Warrick's side of the family and all her witch powers, from my side of the family."

With that everybody went completely quite for the few who were speaking amongst themselves. Who knew that what most people thought were just stories and mythical were actually real and their friends were a part of it. Who knew what else they were keeping and hopefully they could find out so they can help them their selves. They didn't want them to go through anything on their own for this no matter what they might say. Though before anyone could ask questions or even speak up they screen switched over and showed Serenity on the whole thing. Nothing looked like it changed which was a good thing, though they still couldn't see anything in the background.

"**Hey I see you have found out many things about her,**" A female voice said, "**But have you found out where she is?**"

With that the light turned brighter, to show the full image. On the wall behind Serenity were a bunch of photos that looked like they were from a photo album and they were from the age of about six to now. They couldn't believe how happy she looked in most of the pictures. The one thing that really surprised them was that all other faces were either cut out or covered in black marker by the looks of it. In those pictures they found out other things. Like how she loved horses and went to many shows and races as well winning a few of them. She did figure skating during the winter and won a few of those as well, even baseball when she was younger.

"**I think you guys should now try and find out where she might be and quickly,**"the male voice, from earlier came back on, "**You only have a few more hours left, but here's the catch, I'm not saying how many minutes left... here's one more clue, plus your final one, she's somewhere in Vegas?**"

* * *

**I know that for those government jobs you need to be an adult, but for this story to work it has to be this way. I do hope you all enjoyed the third chapter. Plus the time line for Genomex could be wrong and I am sorry if it is.**

**Serenity**


	6. Some Understanding of What's Going on

**I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

_**Someone singing**_

**(My author notes)**

* * *

**Recap:**

"**I think you guys should now try and find out where she might be and quickly,**" the male voice, from earlier came back on, "**You only have a few more hours left, but here's the catch, I'm not saying how many minutes left... here's one more clue, plus your final one, she's somewhere in Vegas?**"

* * *

Chapter Four

Some Understanding of What's Going on

(Old Conference Room in the older part of the LVCL)

"So she's somewhere here in Vegas... that can be pretty much anywhere... where would we start to look because there are even a few places in the desert in where she could stay for days on end?" Catherine asked.

Cooper stayed with Archie and they were going to go over the tapes and different web sites some more to see if they had missed anything. Meanwhile Mia, Maxine, Wendy and Adam headed towards a lab that was close so they could look over the envelopes. They found a lab that was about two feet down the hallway and it had everything in it that they would need. Though it wasn't all state of the art machinery than the newer section, but luckily it was good enough for the job. The rest of the group stayed in the room and continued to speak amongst themselves and felt good that they were getting somewhere. To everyone's surprise Ecklie walked in and just stared at them. No one had even filled him in on what was going on and were curious in how he found out about this if it was why he was here. Though when thinking about it this might even work out for them in the end, because he could get in touch with a lot of powerful people to finish this mess.

"What are you guys doing here in this area, there's a bunch of cases to be solved tonight?" He asked, looking around the room at everybody, "Why are all these people here? They should be back wherever they came from."

"These are our friends from the Miami and New York crime lab along from the New York special victims unit," Warrick answered, "They're here because of some personal matters that have arrived."

"They would be?"

"There is evidence that mine and Warrick's daughter is still alive… but we need to find her, because someone has her," Sara answered.

"Why don't we split into groups, and we can mix the teams up sense not all of us are from here," Greg pitched in, sensing something was going to happen between Ecklie and Sara.

It took them about ten minutes to find out who would go with whom. They decided to go and look around Las Vegas in groups of six, and there would be a total of five groups. The first group will consist of; Sara Catherine, Alexx, Mac, Olivia, and Brass. The second group will have; Warrick, Ryan, Casey, Jackie Franco, Sofia, and Munch. The third group will have; Nick, Eric, Elliot, Stella, Calleigh, and Sheldon. The fourth group will consist of; Greg, Danny, Peyton, Fin, Sid, and Conrad. The final group will have; Grissom, Horatio, Flack, Mia, Cragon, and last but not least Frank. They all looked at a map, to find out where each group, would look. Before they left Sara, Warrick Catherine, Nick, Greg, Grissom, and Conrad went to the locker room, to get their jackets. The temperature was slowly going down. It wasn't freezing cold, but it was starting to get chilly. Just before they went through the doors, Judy Tremont called Sara's name.

"Hey Sara, I was just about to go and look for you,... a mail carrier just came by a few minutes ago, and gave me this," Judy said, handing a big brown envelope which she was just about to hand over to someone else when she spotted Sara, " He told me to give this straight to you."

Before Sara touched it, she quickly sent a text message to Wendy. For her to come with some fresh gloves and some print powder. They all waited for her to arrive before they went anywhere. Once Wendy got there, she passed the gloves and print powder over to Sara. She put the gloves on and borrowed someone's powder stick. She quickly put some powder on the envelope. There were no eligible finger prints on the envelope, but there were some smudges.

The package wasn't really big, though bigger then what they all got earlier and it was in the shape of a rectangle. She didn't know what it actually was, but thought of one possible thing it could be. With everybody behind her, she decided to head back to the break room just in case it wasn't what she thought it was. Once there she emptied the contents onto the table, being careful not to break anything as the contents came out. From the bag, there was a framed photo of two people, and a DVD. On the front of the DVD, there was a title, which said, "Serenity's first music concert". Sara realized, that it was made from, a store she went too frequently, after looking at it for awhile and making sure that her eyes were not deceiving her. Right before she said anything to everyone there, she quickly got her camera out of her pocket, and took a few pictures of the DVD.

"You guys can either watch the DVD or find out who's in the picture, which I think is Serenity and somebody else," Sara said, after a while, "I have to go and stop somewhere, but I'll be back shortly."

"No we'll wait for you. We have a few cases to wrap up and paper work to finish," Grissom said, "But I want you to take Catherine with you."

"Fine," Sara replied, already half way down the hallway.

Catherine caught up with her quickly and followed right behind her, the whole time wanting to figure out what was all going on. They quickly got into Sara's personal car, once in the parking lot. After a while in the vehicle she grabbed a CD and turned it on. What surprised Catherine once again about Sara, was what CD it turned out to be. She had no clue that Sara listened to a female singer that her daughter Lindsey listened to called Feral Hime. It was only her third song called _Save Yourself From the Pain_.

Feral Hime "_**How are you feeling now compared to these last few dark days**_

_**Have you finally left now that your unwanted that's the right way of the unseen**_

_**Let the ones who hurt you over again because they're not worth the fight**_

_**Find someone who else who will treat you better so you feel safe for once**_

_**Leave him far behind right now so that he won't drag you down further into self pity**_

_**He's not worth the pain that comes with the relationship so be as strong as you can be**_

_**Let the past that it comes with go and it will make better sense of what you're feeling**_

_**Save yourself from the sharp pain you feel deep inside so you become who you were meant to be**_

_**You need to let go of the rope that's slowly drowning you to keep under control**_

_**Scream the anger that you feel out loud and feel strong about your inner self once your free**_

_**Stop hiding the true pain and struggles he's creating to keep you bond tight**_

_**He's long gone for good and not worth any of your tears of loathing the life you once had**_

_**Leave him far behind right now so that he won't drag you down further into self pity**_

_**He's not worth the pain that comes with the relationship so be as strong as you can be**_

_**Let the past that it comes with go and it will make better sense of what you're feeling**_

_**Save yourself from the sharp pain you feel deep inside so you become who you were meant to be**_

_**It's your time to shine bright because you have self control back in the palm of your hand**_

_**By saving yourself from the hurt will set you free of the chains he's casted around you tight**_

_**Time to finally show the bruises he's left on your soul and be strong for telling the truth**_

_**Saving your own life it's what's the best because your starting to forget about him to protect yourself**_

_**Leave him far behind right now so that he won't drag you down further into self pity**_

_**He's not worth the pain that comes with the relationship so be as strong as you can be**_

_**Let the past that it comes with go and it will make better sense of what you're feeling**_

_**Save yourself from the sharp pain you feel deep inside so you become who you were meant to be**_

_**Leave him far behind right now so that he won't drag you down further into self pity**_

_**He's not worth the pain that comes with the relationship so be as strong as you can be**_

_**Let the past that it comes with go and it will make better sense of what you're feeling**_

_**Save yourself from the sharp pain you feel deep inside so you become who you were meant to be**_"

Right when the song was over and about to change to the next, Sara was just starting to park her vichel. She quickly took the CD back out and put it into the case, she made sure it was in her hands well stepping out. They both stepped out and headed towards the building that they parked right in front of. She quickly went straight to the front desk that had two people talking with one another . Once they had reached it and none of the two girls seemed to notice she rang a small silver bell that was on the desk.

"Hey Sara it's been awhile sense you came," one of them said turning to face the two CSI's, "How's the job going?"

"It's going good, I have a couple of question for you though Caitlin," Sara replied.

"Sure ... what is it?"

She placed the CD and DVD that she grabbed from the break room at the last second. She was happy that Grissom said that they would wait, because that allowed her to bring them to Caitlin. She had helped Sara out a few times when she had made a special movie. The art the girl knew was awesome and sometimes it made Sara winder why she didn't do something bigger with her talent. Though it was nice that she had decided not to once awhile, because it helped her a lot with some cases.

"Did you make and design the title cover, of this DVD?" Sara asked presenting the two so that she could see the difference between the two, "And was it for anybody."

"Yah I made it a few months back, during a Feral Hime concert, and it was for some guy, I can't quite remember his name," Caitlin answered, "It was very weird at first that he was asking me, but after awhile I was just happy I could see her live in concert."

"Do you mind coming to the lab for awhile to talk to a sketch artist, about the man it was for?"

"Sure no problem, I just have to wait, for who's taking over for me this afternoon," Caitlin replied.

Just then, the person who was taking over for Caitlin walked in and headed straight for the back of the counter. She was around the same age as Caitlin and had her hair flowing down her back and was the color of a dark brunette with streaks of blonde. She said hi to Caitlin and the other girl once she reached the counter and gave each one a quick hug. She never took notice of Sara and Catherine standing there when she went to the back. Coming out front she had a small CD player in her hand and she plugged into the wall with music playing straight away.

"Hey Stephanie thanks for coming in early today," Caitlin said grabbing her purse and stepped beside Sara.

"Sure no problem, any time," she replied leaning against the counter.

With that all done the three of them left and quickly got into her vehicle. She had just gotten out of the parking lot when another song of Feral Hime came on. It was a song called _Past of no Regret_.

Feral Hime, "_**Drowning in my own misery of self hate seeing a porcupine when you close your eyes **_

_**Want to hide in my solid strong shield of sorrow to survive to let your soul fly free like an eagle**_

_**Can't figure out where all this pain comes from when you can't feel though stand strong like a cougar**_

_**The stress is becoming too much & you want to run & never look back with the speed of an antelope**_

_**Existence of pain in your mind you should use to follow your dreams like a whale in the deep ocean**_

_**Forget yesterday's troubles so you can finally move on similar to a Bear after a deep winters sleep**_

_**Break free from what's holding you back and think for yourself with the guidance of a strong free wolf**_

_**Break free from the shadows of darkness that's binding you & like an owl to free yourself just let go**_

_**Confusion travels crazy no matter what people do to understand let go like a Hawke to be set free**_

_**Can't find where I'm supposed to go with everything going on like a swan I stay put where it feels safe**_

_**Learning how to trust the most because of my past, got to move slowly to find things out like a turtle**_

_**Want to break loose from the shackles that were casted long ago and change like a snake to be better**_

_**Existence of pain in your mind you should use to follow your dreams like a whale in the deep ocean**_

_**Forget yesterday's troubles so you can finally move on similar to a Bear after a deep winters sleep**_

_**Break free from what's holding you back and think for yourself with the guidance of a strong free wolf**_

_**Break free from the shadows of darkness that's binding you & like an owl to free yourself just let go**_

_**It's time for you to finally let go & trust those who you hold dear and believe in yourself like a wild lion**_

_**Don't hide in your past of the forgotten regrets because you are brave as a cougar and stronger**_

_**Live your life your own way like you believe you can trust yourself & be happy like an over excited seal**_

_**Trust your best abilities the most & follow the same path as an otter does following the river**_

_**Existence of pain in your mind you should use to follow your dreams like a whale in the deep ocean**_

_**Forget yesterday's troubles so you can finally move on similar to a Bear after a deep winters sleep**_

_**Break free from what's holding you back and think for yourself with the guidance of a strong free wolf**_

_**Break free from the shadows of darkness that's binding you & like an owl to free yourself just let go**_

_**Existence of pain in your mind you should use to follow your dreams like a whale in the deep ocean**_

_**Forget yesterday's troubles so you can finally move on similar to a Bear after a deep winters sleep**_

_**Break free from what's holding you back and think for yourself with the guidance of a strong free wolf**_

_**Break free from the shadows of darkness that's binding you & like an owl to free yourself just let go**_

Once again like when they were heading to the store the song had just finished once she parked in the crime lab parking lot. When they walked in the entrance Sara went and took Caitlin to a sketch artist. Well she did that; Catherine went back to the break room to fill everybody in. She went straight to the counter afterwards to get some coffee. Right after that she sat down beside Nick on the far side of the room away from the door.

"So I take it that everyone is caught up on all their work so we can help Sara and Warrick without pissing Ecklie off?" Catherine asked, wanting some type of sound instead of the silence.

"Yeah we were able to do that, actually Greg just finished and he was the last one, so we should be okay for awhile," Nick answered.

Just then Jim Brass walked in with a slip of paper in his hand followed by Sara. She did the exact same thing Catherine did and was happy that it was Greg's special brand that he shared when they were all too busy for anything proper to eat or drink. Once she took a couple of sips she grabbed the last remaining chair. It had already been a couple of hours since the last time they got anything about Serenity or from whomever that guy and lady is.

"Oh I wasn't sure when you guys were going to be leaving, so I put the break room television set on the special channel," Archie said, walking in to get him and Cooper some coffee, "Especially when not everyone is here and the ones that are around can keep an eye on it. Plus I won't be here all the time so hopefully this will help."

Just then the screen came on, but nothing was showing besides a blue screen. At the same time Mia, Wendy, Mandy, Adam, Natalia, and Maxine came in. They went and leaned on the back walls facing the TV set.

"**Hello everybody, I see you still don't have Serenity, yet, better hurry up, she's fading fast, here's a look at her,**" The guy said.

Just then a light was turned on and it lit the whole area up where she was. You could see Serenity clearly and besides that state of her she looked pretty good. She had even darker bruises on her face and there was no more blood coming from a wound on her forehead. It looked like she had a big cut on her upper right arm. It also looked like her stomach was bleeding a bit as well.

"**If you want her alive, I would probably hurry up more,**" He said, with that the screen went black.

"That guy is a sick maniac," Calleigh said.

* * *

**Hey hope you all liked the newer version. I would love to have some feedback on how you liked it. Also I need at least five more reviews to continue this story.**

**Serenity**


	7. Truth & Understanding Comes to Light

**I do hope that you like this chapter, just as much as the first four. I really hope that everyone liked the song's I have written and hopefully they all made some sense if any at all. Please enjoy chapter five.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **See Preface

* * *

**Spoilers: **None that I know of.

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

* * *

**Recap:**

"**If you want her alive, I would probably hurry up more,**" He said, with that the screen went black.

"That guy is a sick maniac," Calleigh said.

* * *

Chapter Five

Truth & Understanding Comes to Light

(Break Room)

Everyone looked at Calleigh but didn't say a thing as they were all thinking along the same line. Just then, Sara's pager went off and she quickly looked at it, then stood up and hurried down the hall way. She headed straight to one of the interrogating rooms that she had left Caitlin in with the sketch artist. Once there she went straight for Caitlin and sat down right beside her. When she was sure that Caitlin was fine she then turned towards the sketch artist.

"So, can I see the sketch?" Sara asked.

"Sure thing, here you go," Elizabeth replied, staying in case Sara needed her to do anything else.

"Wow, this is really good Caitlin, now were going to check it, with other people in our data base... thanks Elizabeth," Sara said, leading Caitlin out of the room, "Thank you very much for helping us out and giving us your time for it."

"Hey its okay, I have no problem helping you out whenever you need it, just ask… so I'll catch you later then?"

"Yeah I'll call you when this is all over, to let you know everything went fine."

* * *

(Break Room)

She dropped Caitlin in the break room and asked everyone to stay with her for a few minutes, before she went to take her back to the electronic store. Some of them left to go and check some of the places out and said they would be more then glad to take Caitlin where ever she needed to be. When that was all settled she then went to look for Archie who was in the old conference room looking the screens over. He didn't have much else to do along with Cooper so they had decided to come back here to see if they had missed anything at all. Archie also told Cooper what some of these things did and how they worked, because Cooper was used to the current machines. A lot of them he found quite interesting and thought that maybe they could get them for the lab in Miami. Before they could go much further trying to find where the filming was coming from, Sara walked into the room and handed the DVD off to them.

"So Archie do you think you can find out when this was made, well we are watching it by chance?" Sara asked.

"Sure thing… just give me one second.

Not long after it was playing, they realized that it was playing throughout the whole building, even though they didn't program it to. It showed a stage that was set up for a music concert with a whole set of different lights. Behind the instruments there was a big jumbo screen and a bunch of speakers on each side. There was a girl sitting behind the drum set and looked almost familiar somehow. From sitting down they guessed that she wasn't any taller than 5"5'-5"6'. She had long blonde hair with bright red highlights and was wearing an interesting outfit. It looked similar to who they were guessing was the lead singer. On the top half of her body she was wearing a sky blue top under a Zebra print vest that could be leather. Then she was wearing a matching knee length skirt that was made out of some type of soft material. Then mid calf she was wearing black leather high heeled boots. A male who was holding a bass guitar was around the height of 6"2' and had shoulder length black hair. The outfit that he was wearing was a muscle top in the colour of deep blue. His pants were black leather and he was wearing a pair of black sneakers. The last person on the stage looked a lot like Sara and Warrick, but more on Sara's side of the family. Her hair was done up in a bun made from braids and had a bit of glitter in it. Her outfit was a cheetah pattern and was very similar to her drummer. Though the main difference was that her skirt was also a leather material and went mid thigh and under her vest she was wearing a belly top that had a beautiful dragon on the center of her chest. The top was gold without any sleeves and showed off a belly ring that she had.

On her feet she wore high heeled sandals with gold strings going up to about mid calf. She looked like she was around the age of eighteen to twenty years old. Even the other two looked to be a year or two older than her. When they were finished studying the three teens, they turned it back on to see what was going to happen. It didn't take them long to see it and were mesmerized.

"Hello again everybody of Las Vegas, I hope you have all had a good time sense last we were here, plus I only have two of my band mates because of school schedules so I do hope you still enjoy everything we have … I would like to stat off singing one of my newer songs and it's called _Gaining Back All Self Control_," Serenity said.

Feral Hime**,**

"_**You are finally ready to face your dark past & feel as strong of your future similar to a Black Panther**_

_**Not scared now to show the world you're taking back your life looking forward to the future**_

_**That you are sure of what you want to gain in life and not looking back so you can move on**_

_**Because of this you know everything there is to gain by trying your hardest and best**_

_**There's no more time to run and hide just think about just like the Lynx who stands proud**_

_**Start facing the scary unknown future and shed yourself doubt feel close to a Koala to finally feel free**_

_**Take back the bright light that you lost long ago when you were hiding like a little scared Salmon**_

_**Having some safe control back much like a wild stallion to gain back your spark of life before it's gone**_

_**The unknown future is what makes people brave because they want to believe in things like the raven**_

_**Stand up for what is best will make you stronger when you face things in the shadows around you**_

_**Time to stop hiding hind your mask of protection and let go of your uncertainty and think like a fox**_

_**Masks are for the week minded shadows of yesterday that people use for their actions of wrong**_

_**There's no more time to run and hide just think about just like the Lynx who stands proud**_

_**Start facing the scary unknown future and shed yourself doubt feel close to a Koala to finally feel free**_

_**Take back the bright light that you lost long ago when you were hiding like a little scared Salmon**_

_**Having some safe control back much like a wild stallion to gain back your spark of life before it's gone**_

_**You follow your dreams like a lizard because you now know what you want to do with your life**_

_**Ready to work hard for your passion that you hide from people and show them what you're made of**_

_**For those strong thoughts & ambitions will help you get through the tough times like a sturdy badger**_

_**These days by following that philosophy you are finally breaking free of your hard past and be free**_

_**There's no more time to run and hide just think about just like the Lynx who stands proud**_

_**Start facing the scary unknown future and shed yourself doubt feel close to a Koala to finally feel free**_

_**Take back the bright light that you lost long ago when you were hiding like a little scared Salmon**_

_**Having some safe control back much like a wild stallion to gain back your spark of life before it's gone**_

_**There's no more time to run and hide just think about just like the Lynx who stands proud**_

_**Start facing the scary unknown future and shed yourself doubt feel close to a Koala to finally feel free**_

_**Take back the bright light that you lost long ago when you were hiding like a little scared Salmon**_

_**Having some safe control back much like a wild stallion to gain back your spark of life before it's gone**_

""The next song is called, _Chains & Shackles_, I hope you enjoy this as well, and then I have one more, before I take a short break, just to cool down," Serenity stated.

Feral Hime,

"_**Can't move a single muscle or utter a word like a trapped rabbit from a coyote**_

_**Fighting to be noticed along with heard like a deer finding its lost herd in the wildness**_

_**Four solid walls boxing you in and blinding you from your one true goal in life**_

_**Beating your hands hard until they bleed red reminding you of a frog swimming in a stream**_

Not too sure where this was going Sara had Archie skip forward a bit so they could try and figure out what these people really wanted with her. Stopping at a good spot and they couldn't get over the girls' lyrics and how good she sounded.

The last song that I will be singing for this half is called, _Self Preservation_,"

Feral Hime

"_**Trying to achieve too many things at the same time, when you're already drowning in debt**_

_**Never feeling right in the end of day though you try hard to figure things out**_

_**Too many scary faces in the crowd surrounding you & it make you wondering what you're doing**_

_**Not enough known faces staring straight back and it leave you wondering what's going on**_

_**Time to burst through the mental barrier you created to keep you safe & warm during the night**_

_**Break the everlasting chains & manacles binding you tight you can get your freedom much sooner**_

_**Follow your dreams all the way through to the end and you'll love where you are for life**_

_**Forget those who hold you back to be strong minded because you know yourself inside & out**_

_**Pleasing too many people you know at every moment & leaving yourself to the last moment in time**_

_**Forgetting yourself along the way of your own chosen path not look towards the past but to the future**_

_**Dreams falling into the black whole from not holding on, you're running towards the light to make it up**_

_**Trying to fight your way back from the dark abyss you're achieving your life ambition & trust yourself**_

_**Time to burst through the mental barrier you created to keep you safe & warm during the night**_

_**Break the everlasting chains & manacles binding you tight you can get your freedom much sooner**_

_**Follow your dreams all the way through to the end and you'll love where you are for life**_

_**Forget those who hold you back to be strong minded because you know yourself inside & out**_

_**Forget about those who surround you at every turn just go your own way to figure things out**_

_**Do what feels right on the inside without holding back onto your insecurities so be proud of yourself**_

_**Be the strongest that you know yourself to be because you know where you need to draw the line**_

_**Forget the negative things of what people have been saying about you time to think for yourself**_

_**Time to burst through the mental barrier you created to keep you safe & warm during the night**_

_**Break the everlasting chains & manacles binding you tight you can get your freedom much sooner**_

_**Follow your dreams all the way through to the end and you'll love where you are for life**_

_**Forget those who hold you back to be strong minded because you know yourself inside & out**_

_**Time to burst through the mental barrier you created to keep you safe & warm during the night**_

_**Break the everlasting chains & manacles binding you tight you can get your freedom much sooner**_

_**Follow your dreams all the way through to the end and you'll love where you are for life**_

_**Forget those who hold you back to be strong minded because you know yourself inside & out**_

"Hey I hope you all enjoyed the concert so far, I'll be back on in around five minutes," Feral Hime said, walking off the stage followed by the other two.

With that the screen quickly went blank. After five minutes the concert didn't come back to show anything else on it and it ran for almost twenty minutes before they stopped it. They tried to find out who also belonged to it but came up empty. Briefly twenty minutes later they gave up and decided that maybe they could go and some dinner. Though when they were just about to leave a sound went off and made them turn around.

"Is it showing you when the DVD was made by any chance?" Sara asked, as they were walking back to the screens, "The girl only looks like she's fifteen to eighteen years old."

"Yeah... it did, it was made… October 28th 2008," he answered after looking at a few things that popped up, so if this is Serenity then that would make her about twenty this year."

Just then, Elliot came rushing in and was a little out of breath. So before he said anything, he sat down in the closest chair to the three. He didn't know why he thought he had to rush, but he did anyways and regretted it a bit from the speed he used. He came to let her know that everyone was going to have a break and was going to join so he thought he might as well at least inform her in case she was wondering when done everything here.

"Hey I just came to say, that some of us are going to go check in at the hotel, just to get some shut eye," Elliot said, "But some of them said they'll stay, to help out… plus we were wondering where the hotel we are staying at is located?"

"Okay that sounds like a good idea and the hotel I booked you guys in is called the Caesars Palace Hotel & Casino," Sara said, going to one of the extra computers that Cooper had just brought in.

She quickly typed in some words, and sat there for a while until it beeped, with an answer. She got some paper and a pencil. She then wrote down the address of the hotel they would be staying in and it was at 3570 Las Vegas Blvd, South, Las Vegas. After that she went to look for Brass, because when she thought the DVD over she realized where it was probably filmed during the concert. When she couldn't find him, she went to the break room to see who was left.

"Hey Sara, Elliot just told us you have a small lead?" Ryan asked, throwing his coffee cup out, and then grabbing his windbreaker.

"Yeah I just need Brass to take me where I believe that the concert was held and filmed wt, or even Flack could take us," Sara said, looking hopeful, "But it is okay if you don't want to."

"No that's no problem anything to help out… where do you need me to take you?" Flack replied, who was there as well standing up and throwing his coffee cup out.

With that Sara gave him the sheet of paper and felt good that she wrote the address down, because Brass walked in. Seeing his face when he looked towards her she knew that she probably won't be going. She was right when Brass spoke up.

"Hey Sara.., is it okay that I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing," She replied.

"In the hospital, a twenty year old female, matching Serenity's description showed up," He said, "Plus from the wounds you told me she had in the video feed, this girl has similar ones as well so she might know where she is if she's not Serenity."

"Let's go then, and check it out," She said, heading to her SUV, "Thanks anyways for taking me Flack, sorry about this, if you don't mind you and Ryan going and just asking a few questions that you think need to be asked would be great."

"Sure we can do that… and then we'll probably join everyone else at the hotel afterwards."

* * *

(Summerlin Medical Center : 657 Town Center Dr., Las Vegas)

"Hello how may I help you?" The lady, at the front desk asked.

"We're looking for a girl that just came in or about half an hour ago, she looks like this," Brass answered, showing the lady a picture of Serenity.

"Yes that's the girl she's in room ….. 184, on the second floor," She replied, showing them where it was on a map that was posted on the wall near the elevators.

* * *

(Room #184)

She looked a lot better than she did, on the screen. All her cuts had been cleaned and bandage. She still had a few big ugly bruises, but some of the lesser one's looked like they were starting to heal a bit already. She was a sleep until they walked in. When she felt someone walking into her room she turned to face them and she looked a little scared. Though who wouldn't be looking scared, after what they had to go through if it was something like she had.

"Who are you people?" the girl asked.

* * *

**Hey I hope you all liked it. I think this was one of my best chapters so far. Just so you know, there won't be many more chapters to come, maybe two. But I will do a sequel to it, if that is what you wish, and it will be a lot longer than this. Well that's it for now. Please read and review.**

**Serenity**


	8. Unexpected Turns of Events

Hello everyone there is only this and the next chapter left to update. I really do hope that everyone new and old is enjoying the new story here. If not just let me know if it's because something else needs to be fixed or if there is something that is hard to understand. As some people who have read more than one story of mine notice how I have a lot of supernatural genres in my stories, that is because I am a huge fan of it and am slowly teaching myself about it. Please enjoy the sixth chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **See Preface. I do not own any names you might recognize from Anime shows.

* * *

**Spoilers:** None that I know of.

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

**Recap:**

"Who are you people?" the girl asked.

* * *

Chapter Six 

Unexpected Turns of Events

"My name is Sara Sidle, and this is Jim Brass, we're from the Crime Lab," Sara said, sitting down on the chair that was beside the bed, "I hope you are starting to feel better being here."

"Now can you tell us what your name is please?" Brass asked, getting out his note pad and stood behind Sara.

"My name is Sakura Avalon," she answered very confused, '_What is going on did they find her… or are they just here for some other reason?_"

Not saying anything after awhile when she told them her name they just looked her over to see if she was too badly hurt mentally if they could. They couldn't really understand a lot of what was going on but Sara at least felt like she knew this girl and couldn't place it. The girl lying on the bed looked very similar to Serenity though there were a few differences between the two. Sakura had short brown hair a little bit lighter then Sara's but her eye color was an emerald green almost the same shade as Warrick's. With her lying gown they couldn't tell how tell she was but they guessed she might be around the height of five four or a little bit shorter. She had a mixture of light and dark bruises on her face along her jaw line and eyes. Though she also had a bruise that was dark blue just above her left breast going up to the middle of her cheek and was lighter the closer it got to her eye and smaller as well, because it was pretty big near her breast and almost looked like a hand print. It threw them for a loop because of how long and full shape of it though they couldn't place what could have caused it. She had an IV in the back of her right hand and her left wrist was in a small cast that went to the middle of her arm but left her fingers open and breathing room. Sara and Brass decided that they would get the girls doctor into the room before they asked anymore questions because they wanted to know fully what was going on with her physically and mentally. So with that decided Sara went to a nurse's station which was a few rooms down the hall and asked them if they could page the doctor.

"Hello my name is Doctor Steve's, and I'm looking after Sakura," she quickly said, leaning on the wall beside the door, "We have done a few tests so far and have good news to share so far… she has no damage to her brain and should be fine though we would like to keep her for a few says just to be on the safe side. From x-rays that we have done so far we have found out besides her left wrist being broken she also has three out of eight left ribs broken and on her right she has four fractured ribs."

"All of her other bones are still in piece besides a few bruise but nothing that won't heal in a couple of weeks if she just rests. The only other injury she has that will also take a while to heal is a sprained right ankle and a twisted left knee."

"Do you know when she will be let out?" Sara asked, after awhile when no one else spoke up feeling a bit sorry that Sakura had all of those injuries knowing that besides just laying down for a while and letting it heal on its own time.

"Well from the looks of it… it shouldn't be too long, maybe two weeks tops, just in case there is anything wrong, if not then the shortest time if nothing does go wrong and she feels okay herself she can leave within a week," she answered as all three headed out into the hallway.

Well they were all talking amongst themselves Sakura was thinking of many different things herself and couldn't believe what had been going on lately. Over the last couple of months a lot had been happening with her siblings and friends including herself that she was ready for it to all end. They were looking for her youngest sister, who these guys were probably looking for. All the leads that they had were leading them in circles from Canada a few times to at least four to six different states. They would be in Las Vegas for a couple of weeks then they would be in Kentucky for three weeks. Sometimes if they had too many leads they would split up in groups. Without their sister they had seven of them together, there were Katherine, Michele, Authren, Amara, Trowa, Sakura and Heero with Serenity who is the youngest of eight. They never thought that their parents thought they were alive still, so they would stay away whenever they went to Las Vegas. Sometimes it was hard to stay especially once their mom started working there instead of San Francisco. They made it work though there was many times they wanted to just show up at the crime lab but knew they couldn't.

'_Hopefully we can let them know everything very shortly, that all of them are alive… I wonder why they only remember her though._'

"Thank you very much… do you know where she was found by any chance?" she heard Sara ask when she brought herself out of thinking.

"Sorry Miss. Sidle I don't know, but I can find the paramedics and ask them for you?" she answered, '_I wondering if she knows that this is her daughter, though by the looks of it she doesn't… probably doesn't even know that she has seven other siblings who were all born on the same day. What does she do for a living?_'

"That would be great Doctor Steve's," Brass replied, after Sara went back into the room, when the doctor left them alone.

Just then he saw someone come in and headed in the direction right towards him. At least that's what he thought at first but then she walked right past him into the room. He followed in behind her and saw her hug Sara. He was really confused but didn't say anything, but instead he quickly looked her over before walking to the window. The lady was about the same height as Sara. Her hair went down to her shoulders and was blonde with some blue and red highlights. She had sky blue eyes that were almond shaped. She had a well muscled body and you could tell that she prided herself in working out to keep it that way. Her nails were done up in a French manicure with red nail polish under the white nail tip and she had very light make-up on. She was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and black jeans with black sneakers on her feet. She was wearing no jewellery except for a pair of white gold hanging earrings.

"Do you mind staying here with Sakura Alex, well I go and get something from my Hummer and then I'll be right back to fill you in?" Sara asked not looking at Brass at all.

"Sure no problem and no one knows who I am right now, or that I'm still alive?" she asked, "I'll fill them in alter myself when we actually figure out what's going on here."

"As far as I know no one does and Brass you can't say anything to anyone please."

"Sure thing Sara," Brass replied, knowing what happens if someone crosses Sara, though many people didn't know this fact and he hoped no one else does, unless it was somebody on the wrong side of the law enforcement.

With that Alex started to talk with Sakura, well Sara headed to grab the stuff she needed to give to Alex and her field kit. Once she was back in the room she started to collect whatever she could find. She then got filled in by Alex, what was going on with all of her eight children and who was with whom since they had to hide them. Once that was all done, Sara told her where she lived, before her and Brass headed back to the lab. She then quickly went to see who was left in the trace lab. When she saw it was Mia and Wendy she gave them everything she had collected. When she was sure that the two had everything they would need, she went to the break room where everyone from the Las Vegas team were still there talking between each other.

"Well everyone is in their hotel room and they all filled two whole floors up and they almost had to go to a third one," Warrick said, walking into the room. He sat across from Sara before he spoke again, "You look very tired, why don't we go out tonight?"

"Can we please go somewhere fun I really just want to forget all about today?" Sara replied, '_Something tells me we really need this because something is coming and it will be awhile before any of us can rest and have a fun good ol' time._'

"No problem and I am going to take you out for some shopping to get some things for where we're going to go and we'll eventually will meet everybody else somewhere," Warrick said, "And there is no way out of this one everybody and I think it will be fun if you join us Grissom."

"Sure I'll come just this once and I'll get Brass to come as well... I do believe he's off shift now."

With that decided, they all headed out towards the parking lot, after making sure everything in the lab was okay. Once done Warrick and Sara went straight to the mall and one of the dress stores; that he knew her favourite style of dress were in. The dress they had finally decided on buying was really different then what she ever wore, but she liked the way it felt and that she was finally trying something different. She never even wore this when they were going out during college, when they started dating. It was a nice red and green tie-died dress, with dark blue strips on the seam going down the side of the dress. It had no sleeves and the back of the dress went down to mid back, in a V shape. The shoes were high heeled criss-cross strapped sandals. After that they went to a hair dresser, and got some red and blonde high lights put in, and got her a small trim. The last place they stopped at was a jewellery store, and she got her ears re pierced three times. She also got her belly button pierced with an emerald green flower ring.

Once done they walked back to the vehicle and Warrick put a blindfold on her. He then helped her into her seat before getting in on his side. From there he made sure that she couldn't take it off, then started the vehicle up and got onto the road. It didn't take him very long to get to where he was going and couldn't wait to see her reaction of him taking her to this place after a long time. He went to a place he took her, when she first came to Las Vegas. There were a few other places that they would go to every once and awhile when they had a day off at the same time, but he knew this was her favourite place out of them all. It was a nice restaurant, with a club close by where they were going to meet the others later that night. Once they got to their seat he took off the blindfold. To say she was surprised was the least, she was shocked. It had been awhile since they had come, she almost forgot about it.

* * *

(Caesars Palace Hotel & Casino: Room #345)

"So how long have the two of you known the others for?" Eric asked Ryan and Calleigh, sitting down beside Natalia.

"I've known Sara my whole life, we're cousins and we are also related to most of the people two at least from all the different states…" Ryan answered, "We never did know that Sara's and Warrick's daughter was still alive, we were all told by the doctor when she was really sick at the time that she was dead."

"And that was when their daughter was only five years old, they also have seven more kids… the one thing that surprised us was that she was carrying that many kids," Calleigh added on, "Though by the way the two of them were speaking I don't think they remember there other kids or even that she wasn't dead right after she was born… none of this makes any sense."

At the same time that they were talking, everyone else was discussing the same thing in their respective rooms. Also at the same time somewhere in four different dimensions other things were going on, that were similar. In one dimension a group of people were trying to find out what was happening to one of their friends and where she had gone off to.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter six people. Please let me know if you do want this one to continue. Thank you everyone all for reviewing, it's nice to know you all enjoyed it. Also please see what you think of my other stories if you liked this one. Thank you all once again.**

**Serenity**


	9. Interesting & Fun Times Ahead

Hey everybody very sorry for the late update on this story. This will be the second last chapter of it and I do hope that everyone enjoys it. Please leave a review to let me know how you guys like it if you choose to. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: See prologue.

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author note)**

* * *

**Recap:**

(Caesars Palace Hotel & Casino: Room #345)

"So how long have the two of you known the others for?" Eric asked Ryan and Calleigh, sitting down beside Natalia.

"I've known Sara my whole life, we're cousins and we are also related to most of the people two at least from all the different states…" Ryan answered, "We never did know that Sara's and Warrick's daughter was still alive, we were all told by the doctor when she was really sick at the time that she was dead."

"And that was when their daughter was only five years old, they also have seven more kids… the one thing that surprised us was that she was carrying that many kids," Calleigh added on, "Though by the way the two of them were speaking I don't think they remember there other kids or even that she wasn't dead right after she was born… none of this makes any sense."

At the same time that they were talking, everyone else was discussing the same thing in their respective rooms. Also at the same time somewhere in four different dimensions other things were going on, that were similar. In one dimension a group of people were trying to find out what was happening to one of their friends and where she had gone off to.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Interesting & Fun Times Ahead

(An hour later Club **Star Dust** 23:00)

The club they had all met each other at once they were all freshened up, was already pumping with loud music and many people dancing already. She was a little bit surprised but also happy to see that everyone had made it there and ran up to Ryan and gave him a huge hug before everyone else. They had all grabbed a seat at tables around each other with the groups though not with the same people they worked with so they could get to know one another. Both Sara and Warrick were happy to see everyone get along well with each other, before heading off to the dance floor. It was awhile before anyone noticed they were gone and were happy to see them having some fun. A lot of them had a feeling that this would be the last time in awhile before they could have more fun. Well the two were having their fun on the dance floor everyone decided to get to know everyone else a little bit better so that they didn't feel awkward. With that all in mind they decided to divide into groups of what they do, like example, Archie, Adam and Copper; Mandy, Windy, Lindsay and Valera who all worked in the trace lab; than one more example was all of the M.E.'s like Alexx, Melinda, Doc Robbins and Sid.

"So enough about talking about our work... Who all is related to Sara by blood?" Nick asked who was sitting with Catherine, Grissom, Brass, Greg, Sophia, Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Mac, Stella, Hawke, Danny, Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin, Casey and Cragon, because it made him feel very curious, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well I'm one of her younger cousins on her mom's side," Ryan answered, keeping a close eye on her; though he knew nothing would happen to her being with Warrick, it had been to long of a time since the last time he saw her and didn't want to lose sight of her.

He was really happy that she had found someone for her to be protected by, though he knew she didn't need it. He was worried about her well they were growing up and was happy he didn't have to as much anymore. As the two of them were growing up over the years with the rest of the family, they all knew that they wouldn't have a normal life. It would become clearer the older they got and would make sure that they would always be there for one another. Though it changed once they had reached their early teen years and the different families started to move away. They weren't allowed to stay in touch and they could never figure it out, yet it looked like a lot of things had decided to make them understand now. Who knew that everything could really change quickly from what you thought it would turn out to be. They would figure out how they were all going to get through it together no matter what.

"I'm a far distant cousin on her moms' side," Calleigh said, then looked towards the entrance of the club and that there were people there that had caught everyone's attention except for their group at first.

Before anyone else could say anything to that, the four people who Calleigh saw entering started to walk onto the dance floor. Three of them were males with the fourth being a female who all looked very similar with their suits on. They were all wearing black suites with a white dress shirt and navy blue ties. Once the two noticed them; they headed to them and pulled them off to the side, so no one on the dance floor heard them to be on the safe side. No one was able to see what they were saying because they were in a dark corner where the lights stopped on them once and awhile. Though they could see some of their body language and whatever they were hearing was probably good news. When the four people left the two of them came back towards the group.

"They found two more of my kids, and they're with Sakura at the moment." Sara said sitting down, '_I can't believe after all this time I forgot we had eight kids._'

"Are they going to be okay?" Olivia asked, feeling happy for Sara only five more to go, '_This will be really good for them once all of them are back together again… I can't remember the last time the two were this happy since fourteen years ago._'

"Yup they're just tired more than anything plus their friends are here which will make it better and easier on them right now."

* * *

(Four Hours Later)

At around three in the morning they had all decided to head back to their homes and hotel rooms so they were well rested for later on in the morning. Sara couldn't stop thinking about her family and how happy she would be once they were all back together, it would make it a bit more fun having them all together; plus she wouldn't put so much over time in. Though once that happened she wasn't going to let them go again, she had missed too much of their growing up years and wasn't going to miss any more. Lying down in her bed she was thinking of where Serenity might be and how she was holding up. By sending all of her kids somewhere different she thought that would be protecting them when Serenity was dead. There were too many things at stake that she saw and all of them were around Serenity the most. What she kept on seeing happening to her baby girl she just couldn't chance it, but before she could anything Serenity got really sick and had to go to the hospital. There were no warning signs and then the doctor came out and said that she was dead. Then she knew she had to send them all away if only for their safety. With that thought in mind she remembered that it wasn't at her birth like what the guy side; though she didn't quiet remember at this point what was actually said on the video feed.

It didn't take long before she was asleep and she didn't have a peaceful one all night. She kept picturing on how her daughter had looked in the movie they were shown. All of the cuts and bruises and she was hoping none of them were causing her too much pain. Then with a start she realized that she didn't pay too much attention to the surroundings in the video. Knowing that no one else would be in already she got up and headed into the lab. First thing she did when she arrived she got herself a cup of coffee and went to the AV lab. When she found the tape she put it in and slowly watched the frames go by. When it came to where her daughter was in the picture she stopped them and placed all of the frames up beside each other on the computer screen. She loved this new system and wished she knew where they got the money for it; it was really expensive to get.

All of them stayed in still frame and it was interesting that the video showed them so many different views of what she guessed were a room. There was no way that one video could do that and she would love to meet the person who created the system and congratulate them on a good job. This could help in a lot of cases instead of still shots on a screen from multiple cameras. She noticed a few things on the screen that they didn't see before. The room had a few windows and at least one door leading out of the room the girl is being held in. The windows that were in the room were only half way up the wall, so she guessed that it was in a tall building maybe one of the old warehouse buildings. She was about to go out and see if anyone else had finally arrived when she noticed something else in the photo shot. Zooming the camera onto the window she saw what she needed and knew exactly where the area was. Running out of the lab she ran towards the break room and saw everyone there and caught her breath before speaking up.

"I found out where they are."

* * *

**Hey sorry for the really late up date, but I do hope who ever read this enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be the last, though I am strongly thinking of writing a sequel to it after finishing a few of my other stories.**

**Serenity**


	10. Some Understanding of What Is to Come

**Here is the final chapter of the story and I do hope people enjoy it. Plus I am probably going to write a sequel after this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author note)**

* * *

Chapter Eight – Some Understanding of What Is to Come

After a long few days she was finally going to see all of her kids again, though she was also scared in what they would think. They had their own life and probably didn't even know who she was or Warrick and she didn't know how she was going to tell them. Over the years that she had been back in Las Vegas she had always thought what her and Warrick's life would be like if they still had Serenity around. Knowing that it would be really different she hoped it would have been good, especially if she had all of their children. That also brought her back to how she could have forgotten that they had eight children in total and they were all born on the same day and in the same year. Thinking about it hard she realized that she must have had amnesia or just closed it out when she heard that Serenity had died after that car accident. The seven of them hadn't been with them at the time but with Warrick's grandmother while they had to take Serenity to a doctor's appointment. Even now she couldn't even remember what the appointment was for.

'Well hopefully from here it can get better for everyone,' Sara thought as they were on their way to where she thought the rest of her children were.

In the vehicle that she was riding in also had Brass who was driving, with Calleigh, Warrick and Olivia in the back seat. Everybody else was in other vehicles that were following close behind them with squad cars in front of them. It was a abandoning building out in the desert. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to find since there weren't many out there. The building had two stories to it and on the roof there were at least four different cell towers. Around the roof it also had a chain link fence that looked to go six feet into the air. In the center of the roof was a door leading down to the third floor near a stairwell which lead you to the other two floors along the east wall when you walked in through the front door. Other than that there were just a lot of doors around the outer perimeter on all three floors.

From the outside you could get in the building from two different doors on each side of it. They tried to make it even in how many would go in each door though from the front they would have ten at the most. They split everybody where there wasn't more than at last three from each group going in to be on the safe side in case there were people in there who would run depending on who they saw. Sara didn't know why they had done that but something had told her that it would be a good idea to do that. She was one of the ones who had gone through the front along with Brass, Delko, Wolfe, Sanders, Stabler and Danny Messer.

Over the com set they all did a count down from ten and on one everyone busted down their respective doors. Once inside of the building they were a little bit surprised that there wasn't a lot of people in the room or building as people walked around and started clearing rooms and floors. Some of the rooms that they had looked into had different types of furniture that ranged from, couches and chairs to different sizes of beds; some even had office furniture. It was when they started looking through the second floor rooms when they started to find people. In one room there was a girl around the height of five feet and six inches with shoulder length light wavy brown hair and blue eyes. In the second room two doors from here was another girl with a boy cut blonde hair and had hard brown eyes and she was the same height as the girl before. Across from here room was a boy with shoulder length blue hair and emerald green hair standing at six feet. Two doors down from him there was another girl who was five feet five inches with shoulder length aqua blue hair that was wavy all the time. Across from her was another boy and had long light brown hair and emerald green eyes. On the left of his room there was another boy also with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and was five nine. None of them were as bad off as Sakura though they did look tired and worn out. They were able to stand on their own and walked down the stairs to the front door were there were a couple of benches that they sat down on. By then the whole building had been cleared and they let the ambulance in.

Some of them had a few scrapes and bruises but other than that they were okay and didn't need to go to the hospital, which the group of kids were happy about hearing. It was then that they realized no one had seen Serenity anywhere. Even with a second sweep of the whole place nothing had turned up, but it was then that the youngest boy who they found was named Heero that there was a basement to the building that wasn't on any of the building maps. Showing them where the door was he stayed there and let Sara, Brass and Warrick go past him. Every day since they had all been there they could hear Serenity and knew that as soon as they saw her it wouldn't be a pretty sight and were scared to find out what she did look like.

Well the three went down the stairs the group that stayed up started to ask them questions starting with Nick asking, "So what are all of your names?"

"My name is Catherine and I am the oldest followed by," started off Catherine pointing to each one she introduced, "Michelle, Authren, Amara, Trowa and Heero. We also have a sister named Sakura who was born between Trowa and Heero."

"Wow it's a pleasure to meet all of you," all of the adults said at the same time.

That was when Sara, Brass and Warrick came back up with a girl in Warrick's arm and she actually didn't look to bad. She was the same one that they had seen on the DVD, but she looked better than they thought she would. None of her cuts were bleeding and some were already started to close up and it didn't look like she would have any scars. Any fading bruises that they were able to see were gone and the darker ones were now starting to fade in their place. She holding her right arm close to her body and made sure that her wrists were not touching anything. She leaning against Warrick well she tried to walk and had a slight limp. She wasn't wearing any shoes or socks on her feet, though most of her clothes were intact still. When she noticed the large group staring at her she leaned her head down and just stared at the floor watching where she was walking. If you were able to catch her face before she bowed her head you could tell that she looked worn out and sore, though you could also tell that she was trying to head those feelings. She didn't want to talk to anybody or go to the hospital and just knew she wouldn't be able to get away with this many people here.

'_Maybe once we get there and after they look me over I can get away there,_' she thought as she was loaded onto an ambulance and was followed in by Sara.

* * *

(Summerlin Medical Center : 657 Town Center Dr., Las Vegas)

Once they had reached the medical center which was taking space rather than a hospital they took her to get some x-ray, cat scans and MRI's done. It took awhile for them to do that because it was unusually busy. Though once they were able to finish all of those they then followed it up with drawing some blood. When they were finished with all of the testing and were waiting for their results they had her settle in a room on the floor above Sakura and the rest of her siblings. They had placed her into a private room and two police officers outside her door. The window looked out into a very nice open area with canopies of trees with one or two benches underneath. There were also picnic tables under trees, out in the sun and some that had a roof over head and the option to have a screen going around or keep it open. There was a small play ground set up for kids that were getting better or even for kids who were here to visit friends and family members. The last thing you could notice well looking out were the small flower gardens that they had placed throughout the courtyard. You could walk out to it through the main floor near the medical bay or you get to it from the outside and needed a card key to get back inside for security reasons.

When she was sure that no one was going to being coming into her room at any time in the next few minutes she got up out of her bed and walked to the window. She was three floors from the ground which wouldn't be too difficult for her but it was nice when she saw there were trees that she could use to get down. Plus she noticed there were people out there and she knew she couldn't get away from them seeing her jumping from the third floor and just walking away. It would have been hard for people to describe a twenty year old at least jumping and landing with no trouble what so ever and she just ran away, though she also knew it would be harder from leaving the proper way, because there were even more people in than out. She didn't know where she was going to go once she made it out, but she knew it would have to be somewhere hard for the police and other people to find her.

At around 22:00 hours she slowly got up out of bed and peered through the door to see what was going on with everyone that was working on that floor. When she opened the door a crack she saw the police officers switching around and they grabbed a seat each. They looked like they were about to fall off of their chairs because they had started to nod off. She knew that once she had all of the machines turned off that she wouldn't have very long to get out and that was what made her final decision that she would have to go out the window in less she want to wake the police officers up. So with all of that sorted she quickly looked at the entire machine and her eyes flashed molten silver just before they all went blank. Quickly getting all wires off she opened the window just as the door to her room opened back up and she turned to quickly to see that it was the two officers and jumped.

* * *

**So that is the end of this story. If any of you would like a sequel I will be glad to write it and hopefully they will be better. Though I am going to work a lot more on my other stories before I start.**

**Serenity.**


End file.
